The Dance of Love
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Jeanette is dating Simon, but what happens when she falls for a new chipmunk? Who will she choose? Rated T for language in later chapters. Slight AxB but mostly SxJ JxOC (CGI Verse) THERE IS ALSO AN UP-AND-COMING SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!
1. A NEW Chipmunk?

**Author's Note: I would like to express my deep gratitude to MewChiiLi for all of her help and support in this story. I hope you like this story. (CGI verse) The chipmunks are dating their counterparts (AxB, SxJ, TxE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AATC OR BATC... I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 1: A NEW Chipmunk?

It was your average day at West Eastman High. Homeroom had just started and everyone was already bored as usual, until Ms. Ortega spoke up.

"Guys, listen up," she said. "We have a new student." Everyone looked around but couldn't see. Alvin seemed the most frustrated, though. "Say hello to Jason!" Everyone was in awe. There stood another talking chipmunk! He had light brown fur with ice blue eyes that were similar to Brittany's

"Hello everyone," Jason said. Everyone ran up, especially the chipmunks, to see the new kid. Alvin approached first.

"So, I see we have another talking chipmunk!" Alvin excitedly said.

"I guess," Jason said.

"Well it's good to meet ya Jason. I'm Al-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, I know who you are...you're Alvin from The Chipmunks."

"Yup," he stated with cockiness in his voice. "And this is Brittany, Eleanor, Theodor, Simon, and Jeanette."

Jason took one look at Jeanette and felt his heart flutter. She was beautiful with her glasses, her hair up in a bun, and her cute, quirky little smile. "It's nice to meet you all," he said.

Jeanette looked at him and she felt..._weird_. He looked amazing to her. His ice blue eyes glistened and his smile was radiant. She was thinking about him until Simon snapped her out of it.

"JEANETTE!" Simon yelled.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming? The bell rang a while ago."

"Oh...yeah..sorry I guess I was daydreaming for a while there." Jeanette thought about Jason the whole day and neglected to even acknowledge her boyfriend, Simon. At the end of the day, as they were all walking home from school, Simon spoke up.

"Okay Jeanette, is something wrong?" Simon asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, why would you think you did?"

"Because you have been ignoring me all day!"

"I'm sorry. I've just been a little out of it today."

"Yeah. Ever since you talked to Jason!" Alvin said. Brittany elbowed him to get him to shut up. "Ow!" Alvin screamed. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Because you don't know when to be quiet!" Brittany scolded.

The rest of the walk back home was in silence. When they returned to the house, Jeanette quickly ran up to the girls' bedroom. (**A/N: THE BOYS AND GIRLS NOW HAVE DIFFERENT ROOMS**) Simon had gotten a headache so he went to bed early. Alvin went to play video games and Theodore went to the kitchen with Eleanor. Brittany joined Jeanette in their bedroom.

"I don't know what to do Britt!" Jeanette said.

"Wait. Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"I...I think I _LIKE_ Jason."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know what to do. I _really_ like Simon...but I _really_ like Jason too."

"Well you're already dating Simon!" Brittany shouted.

"I know but the way Jason looks is-"

"Jenn, you just _met_ Jason today and I thought you loved Simon!"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore..."

* * *

**END NOTE: CHAPTER 2 IS COMING REALLY SOON, but for now... PLEASE R/R and please be nice!**


	2. Just Friends, or Something More?

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed my story like Awesomo3000 and alvinnascar5. Also, thanks to MewChiiLi for being the best person in the world. So here is chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AATC OR BATC. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE OCs**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Friends, or Something More?

The next day was weird (especially for Simon). Besides the "hello" to Jeanette, they didn't talk at all. However, Jeanette seemed really happy to Simon, like _EXTREMELY_ happy. So, Simon spoke up.

"Why are you so happy today, beautiful?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no reason, I guess I... just woke up on the right side of the bed," she said.

"Umm...okay..." Simon forcefully said. Alvin and Brittany were trailing behind, having their own conversation.

"What's up with Jeanette?" Alvin asked. "She's been acting a little weird."

"Nothing." Brittany replied.

"Come on Britt, I know you know," he said. "I mean, nothing happens without you knowing about it!"

"Let's just say that she has got a lotta love than she knows what to do with. And no, Alvin, it's not sex. I know your dirty mind."

"What? Me, have a dirty mind? Never!" he said sarcastically. "But...wait... WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"I guess you'll never know," she said as she sped up to join the rest of the group.

_"That girl is as secretive as she is beautiful"_ he thought.

They soon arrived at the school and they all went to homeroom. As soon as Jeanette saw Jason, she ran to sit next to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Simon. There were no seats next to Jeanette so he sat next to Theodore and Alvin.

"Hi Simon!" Theodore started. "Are there no seats next to Jeanette?"

"No. She took the last seat next to Jason," he said with slight anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe she thought there was another seat," Alvin said.

"Doubtful," Simon said sadly as he watched them and tried to make out their conversation.

"So Jason...how are you liking WestEastman? Jeanette asked.

"Good," he replied. "Better, now that I have someone like you to talk to." Jeanette blushed. Simon grew furious with jealousy. He was about to run up and punch Jason square in the saw, but decided to hold back.

"I'm always here if you need to talk Jay." She stared into his ice blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes for hours. The bell rang and they headed to first period. Jeanette had history with Alvin and Theodore. Alvin sat next to Jeanette.

"Umm...Jeanette?" Alvin started.

"Yes Alvin?" she responded with annoyance in her voice.

"What's up with you and Jason?"

"Yeah!" Theodore jumped into the conversation. "Simon seemed really mad when you talked to him. He got REALLY jealous."

"Oh...I didn't mean to make him jealous, I just wanted to get to know Jason." She seemed sad.

"Just talk to Simon," Theo advised. "He's really confused right now."

"Okay, I will."

Jeanette and Simon shared fourth period math together, but didn't talk until after school.

"Simon...what's the matter?" Jeanette broke the awkward silence.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! What's the matter is that you and Jason were _flirting_!"

"We weren't flirting!"

"Really?...Then why did you blush throughout the whole conversation?!"

"I didn't blush!"

"Yes you did." Alvin put in his two cents. Brittany flicked his ear to shut him up. "OW! Why'd ya do that!?"

"Because you don't know when to shut up!" Brittany retorted.

"I'm done with this conversation!" Simon shouted.

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed.

Simon ran straight to his room after getting home and went up into the top shelf in the closet that he had made his secret hiding spot. When Jeanette got into her room she started talking with Brittany.

"I don't know why he is o upset!" Jeanette said.

Because you were flirting with Jason!" Brittany sighed. "That's why he is upset."

"We weren't flirting!"

"Okay."

"We are just friends!":

What Brittany said afterwards echoed in Jeanette's mind for hours. "Just friends Jenn, or something more?"

* * *

**END NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I DO HOPE TO UPDATE SOON. PLEASE R/R...YOUR SUPPORT, TIPS, AND IDEAS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL...PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE! UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	3. Simon

**Author's Note: Thank you to MewChiiLi (as always) and to Sharky42, who's story, ****_Betrayal_****, was the inspiration behind this story. To all those who reviewed previously, guests included, thank you. This story is mainly SxJ**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 3: Simon

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Seville house. Most were asleep, that is, until they were rudely awakened by Alvin's shouting around 11:00 AM.

"Simon, get down from there!" Alvin shouted from the floor.

"NO!" Simon retorted from his hiding spot in the closet. "You can't tell me what to do! I can stat up here the rest of my life if I want to!"

"Simon, stop being a stubborn jackass and come down for breakfast!"

"NO! I'm not hungry!" All of the shouting had woken up Eleanor and Brittany who soon trailed into the room to investigate.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Eleanor asked sleepily.

"Yeah Alvin, haven't you ever heard of beauty sleep!?" Brittany rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's not me, it's Simon!" he stated. "He won't come down from his little safety room or whatever the hell he calls it!" Dave came into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on here guys!?" Dave asked.

"We can't get Simon out of his little safe zone!" Alvin said, exasperated.

"Simon, come down here." Dave said.

"NO DAVE!" Simon yelled. "I don't want to!"

"Simon...I am going to count to three! One!... Two!...Thr-"

"Alright, alright!" Everyone looked at Simon and immediately knew that something was wrong. His hair and fur was extremely messy and he was wearing a black T-shirt instead of his normal blue.

"You look terrible Simon!" Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt, that's _exactly _what I needed to get my day started." Simon's statement practically dripped sarcasm.

"Well you don't have to be an asshole about it," she grumbled in response.

Simon ran over to the bathroom and jumped up to the knob to open the door, but it was locked. "Who is in the bathroom?" he asked. "I think Jeanette is!" Eleanor yelled in response. "_Great,"_ he thought. Simon sat by the door and waited to get in.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****By 3:00, everything had returned to normal. Alvin and Brittany went to the park, Dave tagging along to make sure that they wouldn't get into trouble. Theodore and Eleanor were in the backyard, Jeanette was in her room, and Simon was in his.

Jeanette went into Simon's room to see him. The door was slightly ajar, so she quietly slipped through the crack. Simon was at at his desk working on something.

"Simon?" Jeanette quietly asked.

"Hello Jeanette," he replied coldly, his back remaining turned on her."What do _you_ want?"

"Umm...what are you working on?"

"Biology," he stated plainly. "I am trying to isolate the probability of a 100% recessive offspring with two heterozygous recessive parents."

"Oh, that depends on the specific alleles of the parents."

"I know. I also know that's not what you came in here for."

"..."

"What did you really come to talk to me about?"

"I...I came to talk about us..."

"Us?"

"Yes...us," she said. "I don't know why you are so upset."

"I am upset for the same reason you're feeling guilty. I am upset because of you and Jason!" he retorted. "The way you flirt with him, the way you act around him, even the way you two look at each other kills me inside!" He noticed how taken aback Jeanette was by his statement and his yelling, so he toned it down. "Jenn...I know we aren't perfect, but what did I do wrong that Jason did right?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I am the one that did something wrong." Simon looked at her confused.

"What do you mean _you_ did something wrong?"

"It's my fault... it's my fault because not only have I fallen in love with you, but I-"

"But you what?"

"But I have fallen for Jason too." Tears formed in her eyes. Simon's heart sank, utterly broken.

"Oh...I see..." He looked away from Jeanette.

"Simon, I know this is hard on you and-" Simon pressed his lips against hers. She fell into the kiss with crazy passion. They kissed for about 5 minutes before breaking off. Simon spoke up.

"Jenn...I love you. I love you more than I ever have loved or ever will love, and I n_eed_ to be with you."

"Simon..."

"Jenn...I know this is your decision to make and I will honor that...but know that I have always and will always love oyu, no matter what decision you make. I know this is a confusing time fore you. Hell, even I'm confused, but I know that it's something you will have to do. I love you Jenn."

"I love you too Simon." Jeanette broke into tears. "I wish I could tell you the answer now...but my heart needs to know Jason...like it knows you."

"I understand Jenn." Jeanette pulled Simon into a long passionate kiss, probably their best yet. After the kiss, Jeanette scurried back to her room for homework. Alvin, Brittany, and Dave had returned home. Alvin entered the room.

"You had fun while I was gone, sí?" Alvin asked.

"More than ya know" he said in return.

_"God I hope she chooses me,"_ he thought. "_I __**need**__ her to choose me."_

* * *

**END NOTE: Alright, I hope you liked this chapter my friends...PLEASE R/R oh and SPOILER ALERT... Chapter 4 will be JASONxJEANETTE and will be titled Jason! I hope you liked it! UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**

**EDITOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, MewChiiLi here, Simon has chapter 4 written out and ready to be edited and typed up, but it's getting late, and with midterms quickly approaching I may not be able to get it up until later this week. What I'm basically trying to say here is, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been told that you guys really look forward to these chapters. I'll try to put these chapters up ASAP. If nothing is put up from today through Thursday PST, then you guys get a huge update, in which the story will, possibly (depending on how quickly Simon writes these), be completed. So, again, sorry. Bye bye. See you again desu~!**


	4. Jason

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4 my friends, and, once again, a great big thank you to MewChiiLi and to fans like Awesomo3000, alvinnascar5, munkedupjoe213, and more! JASONxJEANETTE in this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jason

(**A/N: JASON IS TALLER THAN JEANETTE BUT SHORTER THAN SIMON**)

It was early Sunday morning, around 9:00 to be exact, when Jeanette got a text message. Everyone was asleep but the text woke Jeanette.

"Huh?" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh " She looked at her phone and noticed that she had received a text from Jason! She unlocked her phone and read it

**"hey jenn"** it said

**"hey jay, wuts up?"** she replied.

**"not much, but can u meet me in da park?"**

**"ok...wut time?"**

**"noon"**

**"K, ill be there..." **She shut her phone and squealed with delight. Then, it hit her. Simon. "_Yesterday with Simon was amazing!_" she thought.

It was around 11:15 and Jeanette was getting ready to head out the door. She was stopped by Brittany.

"Where are you going Jenn?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?...Oh...I'm just going out for some...uh...fresh air! Yeah, fresh air." Jeanette replied, lying through her teeth.

"I could use a walk. I'll go with you."

"NO! I...uh...I just want to be alone."

"Okay then?"

Jeanette ran out the door and down the street towards the park, completely unaware of Brittany following her. She made it to the park around 11:50. "_The park?_" Brittany asked herself. "_What is she doing here?_" Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she saw Jason approach Brittany. She decided to lay low and watch.

"Hey Jenn," Jason said while approaching Jeanette.

"Hey Jay," Jeanette replied, a flirtatious smile upon her lips.

"Let's walk."

"Okay." They started walking.

"So...why did you ask me to come to the park, Jay?"

"I just wanted to see you...and to talk to you." His caring smile made Jeanette blush.

"You're sweet."

"And you're beautiful," he said with an air of cockiness.

"You're not to bad yourself."

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Maybe...what do you think of me?"

Jason took her hands and stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours. Jason's icy blue eyes made her feel like she could melt and Jason felt like he could get lost in Jeanette's glistening violet ones. "I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen."

"You really think that about me?"

"I really do."

"I think you are one of the cutest boys ever."

"_One?_" he asked.

"Oh, Jay, I didn't mean it like that... I was..."

"Yeah. I get it. you still have feelings for Simon, right?" He didn't want her to reply, not if it risked the answer being yes.

"Yes." He frowned. "But I have feelings for you too... I just... I need time to make a decision. It's all just confusing. I need time to see who is the right one and..." Jason's lips pressed up against hers and it felt like heaven for the both of them. They broke off a few minutes later for air.

"Make your decision Jeanette... I will be waiting."

"Thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered once more. She let go and ran home, leaving Jason alone in the park.

"_I hope she chooses me!_" he thought with slight anger. "_I will be damned if I let Simon be with her._"

On the way back home, Jeanette was stopped by Brittany who jumped out of a bush.

"HOLY SHIT! Brittany what are you doing?" she asked. "Wait...WERE YOU SPYING ON ME!?"

"Yes." Brittany admitted.

"What the hell Britt?"

"I'm sorry, but you were all secret and... what the hell was that!? You _kissed_ Jason!"

"So?"

"So...YOU'RE WITH SIMON!"

"Look...it's complicated and I need to make a decision, I know, but you can't. tell. anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you tell anyone about this...then I will tell Dave about what you and Alvin did in our bedroom while he was gone last month."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Try me."

"Fine, I won't tell, but know one thing Jenn."

"What's that"

"Love is a dance for two...not three. And when you hold two hearts in your hands...someone ultimately ends up heartbroken." She could see the sadness in Jeanette's eyes. "Just be sure that the heart you choose...is the heart you want to keep and that you don't take too long to choose...because that heartbroken person could also be you" And with that, Brittany walked home with Jeanette trailing behind, completely stunned and about to break down in tears from the decision ahead of her.

* * *

**END NOTE: THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...PLEASE R/R EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST! FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE FULL STORY...CHAPTER 5 IS GONNA BE VIOLENT CHAPTER WITH FIGHTS! THANKS AGAIN TO Alvinnascar5, Awesomo3000, Alvinatty4ever, Sharky42, littleprayer99, Munkedupjoe213, and Sidboymoraes for the reviews and support. Also, check out AlvinSeville101**

**EDITOR'S NOTE: Hey again... so Simon wanted me to tell you guys that his internet is down so he won't be responding to any PMs for a while, but he still encourages reviews from all his (well "our" I guess...does it count if we're in different "departments"?) fellow authors as it means a lot to him even if you are a guest. On another note, my original plan was to post chapter 5 today as well, but whenever my little brother doesn't do his homework for a while, that workload gets dumped onto me...which is really unfortunate for everyone...It's almost 2 AM as I am typing this and I still haven't gotten through all the material for midterms :P . I could rant on and on, but I won't. Tomorrow will require less studying for me so I will try to post it tomorrow along with chapter 6 (if he's finished it). From the looks of it (I type, edit, read, and publish this stuff at the same time so I'm just as far as you guys are), shit is going to go down.**


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Thank you once again to MewChiiLi for being the greatest and thank you for the amazing reviews I have received from Alvinnascar5. Awesomo3000, Sharky42, Chipmunksforlife, sidboymoraes, munkedupjoe213, Alvinatty4ever, and all guests. Special thanks for the amazing support from these authors and Alvinseville101.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC. I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confrontation

It was now Monday in Los Angeles and the boys and girls were about to go to school. Jeanette, who wasn't feeling well, wasn't going to be attending school that day upon Dave's orders (even though she wanted to). (**A/N: This takes place the next day after chapter 4**) they were now being dropped off by Dave.

"Alright guys, I will see you around 3:00... and Alvin..." Dave started.

"Yeah Dave?" Alvin asked.

"Try to stay out of trouble please."

"Have a little faith Dave." Alvin said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Alright guys, bye and have a good day!" Dave said, driving off.

They all headed to homeroom. It was the one class Simon hated, and it was all because he had to sit in the same room as Jason. He boiled at the very thought of it, and the worst part was that there were only two seats left... and both were next to Jason.

"Hello Simon." Jason said with a sly and mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello Jason." Simon said with a fake smile. Jason searched around for a minute then turned back to Simon.

"Where is Jeanette?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Simon was getting annoyed.

"I CARE because I am worried about her obviously." Jason was just as annoyed as Simon was.

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home."

"Oh...that sucks...I hope she feels a lot bett-BURP!" He burst out laughing along with the class idiots.

"I have no idea what Jeanette sees in you" Simon grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

"She seemed to see a lot in me the other night when she kissed me."

"..."

"..." Jason smirked.

"Why...you..SON OF A BITCH!" Simon got up and with one swift motion, punched Jason square in the jaw. Jason, needless to say, fell to the floor in pain.

"So that's how you want to play it huh...FINE!" Jason quickly go up off the floor and punched Simon, breaking his nose.

"It's on now!"

Jason threw another punch, but, amazingly, Simon caught it. He grabbed Jason by the ears, brought his head down, and proceeded to bang Jason's face against his knee. Not only did Jason break his nose, but he was also knocked unconscious. Ms. Ortega ran up to the scene of the fight.

"Oh my God! Simon, what did you do?" she asked. Dr. Rubin appeared hearing the commotion.

"What is going on in he-" She stopped as she observed the scene. "Ms. Ortega, go call the nurse...Simon, IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

~*~*~*~*IN DR. RUBIN'S OFFICE*~*~*~*~

"I have called your father Simon."

"Okay." Simon said sheepishly. Dave came into the office.

"What's going on Dr. Rubin?" he asked.

"I called you about your son, Simon." Dave looked over at Simon, confused.

"What about Simon?"

"He got into a fight," she said plainly.

"A FIGHT!?" he asked, completely in shock.

"Yes. A fight. He got into a fight with our newest student, Jason Matthews, in which both he and your son have obtained broken noses. Mr. Matthews has also been knocked unconscious. According to witnesses, Simon threw the first punch."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Dave yelled. Simon didn't answer. He was too busy trying to hold back the pain from his nose.

"Well, seeing as how they are both top students, they will only receive two days of suspension. Next time, it will be expulsion. You may take Simon home with his brothers, as well as Brittany and Eleanor, to sort out these...issues.."

"Thank you Dr. Rubin."

The whole car ride home was filled with silence until they pulled into the driveway. "Simon you are grounded for a month," Dave said. Simon replied with a timid "Okay Dave." and walked inside.

"Oh...hey guys... what are you doing home? It must be second period right now." She looked over at Simon and noticed his injured nose and bleeding lip. "Oh my God...Simon...what happened!?"

"Nothing." he said in reply. He walked past her and into his room, closing the door. Jeanette turned to the other four for some answers.

"What happened today?" No reply. "What happened to Simon!?"

"He got into a fight!" Alvin stated.

"WHAT? WITH WHO!?"

"Jason." Brittany said.

"Oh no... WHY THE HELL DID THEY FIGHT?"

"All I know is that Jason made some snide remark and it apparently was enough to make Simon snap. Enough to make him knock Jason unconscious."

"HE KNOCKED THAT BITCH OUT!" Alvin yelled.

"SHUT UP ALVIN!" Brittany and Jeanette yelled in unison.

"You should go check on him Jeanette" Theodore said.

"you're right..." She ran upstairs and into the boy's room to find Simon shirtless, staring at his cuts and bruises.

"Umm...Simon" she asked, looking at him.

"What Jeanette?" he said plainly. He turned to look at her, his muscularly built chest and arms, exposed. Jeanette almost drooled onto the floor from the sight in front of her, but she held it together.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I am not. I have a broken nose, a cut lip, my face is all bruised up, and...oh yeah... I'm also hurting from the fact that you KISSED JASON!"

"SO! That is no reason to beat him up!"

"No. It was the snide comment that made me punch him. But Jenn...you are my girlfriend... and I knew you would make a decision, but I didn't think you would kiss the asshole beforehand!"

"Simon...I know you are defensive and all bu-"

"There is no but..." He slumped down to sit on the floor, growling in pain. "Jenn...you need to pick me or him! You have to decide because you are killing us both and you can't ahev both of us!"

"I know...when you both come back to school...I will decide." She ran off into her room, tears forming in her luminescent, purple eyes.

"_God...I don't ask for much, but I need her...please..._" He whispered quietly, almost inaudibly, to himself. "_I need her now more than ever_."

Next Chapter: The Decision

* * *

**END NOTE: Thank you for all of your support so far and please continue to read and review as I bring this into a sequel! Thanks again and UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**

**EDITOR'S NOTE: It's up! And Chapter 6 (the final chapter of this story) will be up tonight as well! Anyways...the next chapter is a short one and Simon would like to apologize for that. To make up for it, he has already finished chapter 1 of the sequel, just in time for after-midterms-weekend. He also would like to let you know that internet won't be up at his place until tomorrow night. So he won't be responding to PMs as quickly and as often as he normally would. (Fanfiction is blocked at school and he can only get on through my phone) Also, does anyone want to read one of his chapters unedited...or would anyone like to hear a story of how I react to these (it really is interesting...I promise...) If you would, PM him...unless you want to surprise him...in that case,,,Pm me... ~MewChiiLi**


	6. The Decision

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed my story because without you guys, there wouldn't be a story to give...I would have just stopped but thanks for all of the support you have given me in this story so here is the "final" chapter of The Dance of Love**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC. I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Decision

It was now Thursday, and Jeanette had not talked to Simon since Monday, when he was suspended for two days, along with Jason, who she hadn't talked to since Sunday three days ago. But things were different today. Today was the day Jeanette had decided to make her "big" decision. She had two notes in her hand that said:

_meet me by my locker at lunch  
~Jenn_

First, she had to place each one into the boys' lockers. She had already placed the first one into Jason's and was about to do the second one when she was interrupted by Alvin.

"Hey Jenn," he said, startling her. "Watcha doin' at Simon's locker?"

"Oh...I...uhh...I was...just dropping a uhh...study guide into his locker...yeah...a study guide." She had to work on her lying abilities.

"Okay...I guess I'll see ya in history then..."

"Okay. I'll see you Alvin," she stated back. "Whew...that was close." She slipped the note into Simon's locker and scurried off to her next class.

Her next class lasted for what felt like an eternity to her, but it was finally lunch: the moment she had been dreading all day. Simon opened his locker. The note fell out and he quickly read it. "_It's time._" he thought to himself. Jason opened his locker. The note fell out and he read it. "_It's time._" he whispered. They closed their lockers and ran over to Jeanette' chipmunks completely unaware of the decision she was about to make.

"Hey Jenn," Simon said as he arrived.

"Hey Jenn," Jason said. They locked eyes and asked in unison:

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Calm down guys. I left both of you notes to come here."

"What? Why?" Simon asked.

"To make my decision." Both boys locked eyes, not in hatred, but rather, for worry. Only one of them would be with her and, to Jeanette, their eyes could say it all. they practically screamed "Choose me!" She could only pick one. They both stared, dead silent, as she spoke. "I choose..." They stared at her intensely, waiting for her answer.

"Who?!" they both asked impatiently.

"I choose Jason!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**END NOTE: WELL, THAT IS THE END OF TDoL and the sequel is in ht e works so R/R and tell me how you liked or didn't like it and thank all of you for your support. I hope you all will read the sequel! UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
